Torque converter turbines incorporating lockup clutches are known. Examples are shown in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,099 in addition to U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2013/0230385A1 and US2014/0097055A1, each hereby incorporated by reference herein.